DARPA
The Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency, or DARPA, is a branch military research organisation for the United States of America. Fictional History Temple On Christmas Day in 1997, one of DARPA's unmarked trucks was transporting sixteen J-7 jet packs and forty-eight M-22 isotopic charges from New York to Virginia. While on the Baltimore freeway, the truck was hijacked by the Stormtroopers and the onboard items stolen. This became known as the Baltimore incident. DARPA was assigned to work with the United States Navy to build a working Supernova, a bomb capable of destroying up to a third of the Earth. They managed to do so, but in order to be fully operable, they would require a sample of the element Thyrium-261, an element not found natuarally on Earth and had only been found in meteorites in petrified form. However Martin Race, who helped build the Supernova, passed along data on the Supernova to his wife Lauren O'Connor, so that the U.S. Army could build one of their own. When a fresh sample of Thyrium was deduced to be part of an Incan Idol in Peru, DARPA and the Navy began preparing a team to go after it, however Marty warned the Army, who also prepared a team to retrieve the Thyrium. Frank Nash's Army team got there first, and when the DARPA-Navy group arrived, several of the scientists with them were killed by Nash, except for Marty. However in the end, Nash and his remaining loyalists were killed while the Thyrium was returned to the natives. Scarecrow Series Hell Island As part of a project to make shock troops for the United States Armed Forces, DARPA was tasked with using gorillas due to their ferocity and brutal strength. The gorillas used for the project were cloned from the DNA of African Mountain Gorillas, so that they would not have to take any and do damage to the populations. Raised on Hell Island, they had chips grafted onto their brains to make them more intelligent and make them able to obey commands. In order to keep them from attacking their own masters, Malcolm Knox created a silver disk which created an signal that told the gorillas not to attack anyone wearing it. These Gorillas do well against regular Marine forces, but it is decided that they must also be able to beat Special Forces troops. Bringing in a team of SEALs, an 82nd Airborne unit, and a team of Recon Marines led by Shane Schofield, they were led to believe they were on a real mission against enemy forces. The Marines were the only force that managed to outrun the Gorillas long enought o make a plan, and were about to use an old ammunition chamber to destroy all the Gorillas when the DARPA scientists revealled themselves. Claiming to congratulate them, Knox instead order a Delta team to eliminate the Marines. However Mother used a jamming system to disable the signal controlling the Gorillas, resulting in them turning on their former masters. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves A DARPA researcher, Zack Weinberg, was sent with a research group, including Schofield, to the Arctic in order to test some of their new weapons and equipment. Known Members Introduced in Temple *Jessica D. Boyle *Howard K. Fisk *Karen B. Maher *Martin Race *Martin W. Smith Introduced in Hell Island *James F. Hendricks *Shane M. Hogan *Simon W. Johnson *Malcolm Knox *Ben C. Liebman *Zak Pennebaker *Harper R. Ryan Introduced in Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves *Zack Weinberg Goals DARPA - originally named ARPA - was created by President Dwight D. Eisenhower in 1958 with the purpose of researching and developing projects to expand the frontiers of technology and science and able to reach far beyond immediate military requirements. The administration was responding to the Soviet Union launching of Sputnik 1 in 1957, and ARPA's mission was to ensure that U.S. military technology be more sophisticated than that of the nation's potential enemies. DARPA has been responsible for funding the development of many technologies which have had a major effect on the world, including computer networking, as well as the NLS computer system, which was both the first hypertext system, and an important precursor to the contemporary ubiquitous graphical user interface. Trivia . Category:Real-World Organisations Category:Temple Category:Hell Island Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Faction